


Traveling to you

by Crystal1miracle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Original Character(s), Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Older Brothers, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1miracle/pseuds/Crystal1miracle
Summary: Atsumu estaba nervioso, las cosas podían resultar bien o mal, pero estaba seguro que no había confundido esos sentimientos y hoy los iba a confirmar, todo su esfuerzo de casi un año daría frutos en este día especial.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 9





	Traveling to you

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ヽ (^ O ^) ノ  
> Estoy aquí de nuevo con más sakuatsu.  
> Pero esta vez traté de expresarme más para lo que valen estos chicos en mi cabeza.  
> Disculpe cualquier error ortográfico y disfrute de la lectura♡

Bien, analicemos las cosas que pasaron durante las últimas 24 horas.

Hoy es 20 de marzo son exactamente las 8 pm y esta ahora mismo en Tokio, su graduación fue en la mañana y después de terminar su almuerzo familiar, tomó su bolso de entrenamiento que estaba listo gracias a la ayuda de Osamu y Suna ayer y fue directo a la estación de tren, tal vez sea un poco muy impulsivo lo que este haciendo pero él realmente se preparó para esto durante casi un año y esperaba que todo resulte bien.

Coordinó con Komori las rutas que debía tomar después de llegar a la estación, no quedaba muy lejos de su destino y solo debía caminar un poco, "todo va salir bien, todo va salir bien" eso se repitió durante todo el viaje, durmió unas 2 horas y estaba lleno de energía al llegar.

Según lo que Komori le había dicho, Sakusa apenas terminará la ceremonia iba a comer con su familia y después estaría todo el día en su casa, "vaya forma de pasar tu cumpleaños Omi, aunque me resultaba mucho más fácil así las cosas".  
Atsumu había pensado en todas las formas en cómo podría salir esto bien y mal, el peor de los escenarios era que Sakusa lo echara y no le volviera a hablar, el mejor de los casos sería poder confesarse hoy y presentarse a su familia, si Atsumu soñaba en grande claro.

De todas formas el dinero que ahorro con todas sus fuerzas para el regalo y los boletos esperaba que fuera lo suficiente claros para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia el peligro, siguió mirando su gps y notó que estaba cerca, rogó a todas las deidades que Sakusa fuera el que atendiera la puerta así no hacia el ridículo frente a la familia del menor, pero no siempre se tiene suerte Atsumu. 

Al llegar y comprobar por Komori (le estaba comentado todo por mensaje y corroborado de no perderse hasta llegar a su destino) y avisar a Osamu que llegó, se llenó de confianza al ver la respuesta de buena suerte de su gemelo, tocó el timbre y esperó. 

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una copia de Sakusa pero con más años encima y lentes mirándolo de pies a cabeza 'hola, ¿tú eres?' una voz calmada preguntó, se presuro a responder 'buenas, soy Miya Atsumu un amigo de Omi-kun, digo de Kiyoomi, si si Kiyoomi' '¿él está en casa?', quiso que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante, como pudo decir el apodo de Kiyoomi enfrente de su hermano así de la nada, podía sentir como sus orejas se ponía rojas de la vergüenza.

Entonces el Sakusa mayor soltó una pequeña risa y respondió lo más amigable posible 'así que eres tú eh?, pasa pasa Kiyo esta arriba en su habitación', no comprendió el primer comentario pero se sintió aliviado de saber que estaba en casa, así que entró y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada. 'yo soy Tomoki, el hermano mayor de Kiyo, un placer al fin conocerte Miya-kun, ¿mi hermano sabe que estás aquí o?' se detuvo al mirar la cara de terror en la rubia, 'supongo que eso es un no, bien quieres que lo llame o prefieres subir?'. Atsumu dudó un poco pero decidió que subiría en busca de su querido Omi-kun, así que subiendo las escaleras y con las indicaciones de Tomoki-san encontró la puerta de Sakusa, golpeó dos veces y esperó, escuchó un ruido sordo y pasos hasta que la puerta se abrió y se encontró con un Kiyoomi en pantalones holgado y una sudadera lo suficiente grande para cubrir sus manos, el rostro de Sakusa estaba pálido y sus ojos lleno de sorpresa al verlo ahí, así que lo único que pudo hacer antes de morir de un ataque al corazón de lo hermoso que se veía Omi casi en pijama fue decir 'entrega especial para Sakusa Kiyoomi' con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakusa lo observo detenidamente durante unos largos minutos y después habló '¿cómo diablos estás aquí y no en Hyogo?, más bien ¿cómo sabías donde quedaba mi casa y quién te dejó entrar?' tenia mil preguntas más pero fueron resueltas en segundos, 'primero que nada, hola Omi feliz cumpleaños, yo también te extrañé, segundo estoy aquí porque es un viaje sorpresa y Komori me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí y sin perderme sabes' empezó a reír con lo último dicho 'ah y tu hermano me dejó entrar, eso me sorprendió mucho, así que no entré aquí por ninguna ventana ni nada por el estilo, así que tranquilo si?'.

Sakusa empezó a contar hasta 10 desde que Atsumu empezó a hablar, 1) porque realmente estaba feliz de verlo, quería llorar por la sorpresa, 2) tenía ganas de colgar a Komori por abrir la boca y 3) una venganza pendiente con su hermano mayor si es que dijo algo que no debía, cuando Atsumu dejó de hablar lo inspeccionó, tenía unos jeans negros, su bolso de entrenamiento, un abrigo que alcanzaba hasta sus rodillas y una pequeña bufanda azul, su nariz estaba un poco roja igual que su cara y orejas, deben estar frías pensó, soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo y habló 'gracias Miya, espero que estés limpio, puedes pasar'.  
Atsumu lo miró ofendido pero entró, le indicó sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, mientras hablaba '¿oye tú tienes frío no? ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente o algo para tomar?'.

Atsumu estaba maravillado con lo hermosa y ordenada que era la habitación de Kiyoomi así que cuando notó que le estaba hablando simplemente asintió apenas comprendió lo último 'Un chocolate estaría genial, no hace tanto frío como parece al caminar', Sakusa asintió en respuesta, lo último que escucho antes de perder de vista la figura de Sakusa fue 'no toques nada y cuando regrese habláramos bien Miya'.

Rápidamente busco su teléfono e informó a sus queridos colegas que ya entro y está con Sakusa, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Omi regrese y tener la charla.  
Para la desgracia de Kiyoomi, de lo que conocía a su "invitado" no iba a quedarse en un lugar tanto tiempo sin moverse así que solo pudo resignarse mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba lo más rápido posible hasta la cocina.

Mientras tanto Miya empezó a mirar por la habitación buscando guardar cada pequeño detalle en su memoria, vio trofeos, medallas, muchos libros, esos son discos?, también una cámara y varias fotos en su escritorio, una con su familia completa, con sus hermanos de cuando eran pequeños, una con Komori en un uniforme de vóley antes que el de Itachiyama, sonrió de lo lindo que se veía Omi de pequeño y decidió sacar fotos antes de perder la oportunidad, un golpe y la puerta abriéndose lo hizo saltar en su asiento haciendo caer su teléfono sobre sus muslos, "oh esa debe ser su hermana" pensó, la chica en cuestión soltó una sonrisa tímida y saludó 'hola, no sabia que Kiyo tenía un invitado, perdón por asustarte, soy Fumiko, espera tú eres?'.

Pero una voz profunda la interrumpió, 'neesan estas en el camino, ¿necesitas algo?', Fumiko se retiró de la puerta y le dio paso a su hermano, Kiyoomi se acercó a Atsumu y le entregó una de la dos tazas que traía en su mano, respondió un pequeño gracias y se transformó en un pequeño espectador de la conversación de los Sakusa. 'ah yo sólo venía a preguntarte si querías comer algo en especial, no sabia que tenías visitas' su mirada se desvió directamente a Atsumu y puso su mano en su cadera en posición de molestar a su hermano, 'yo tampoco sabía, pero aquí estamos' respondió secamente 'puedes pedir pizza si es que solo seremos nosotros 4, realmente no quiero nada muy elaborado lo sabes, suficiente con el almuerzo familiar', una mirada derrotada se posó en la cara de la mayor y respondió 'supongo que tienes razón, de todas formas aún hay un pastel y sigue siendo tu cumpleaños, deja que tu oneechan se encargue de todo, otoosan y okaasan no tardarán, me dijeron que solucionaron las cosas en el trabajo así que no te pongas triste si?, ellos prometieron estar hoy'. Kiyoomi solo formó un puchero en los labios y asintió sin ganas de querer continuar con la conversación, tomó un trago de su taza y miró a atsumu, Fumiko soltó una suave risa y antes de salir dijo 'lamento haberlos molestado, espero que te quedes a cenar Miya-kun' y cerró la puerta.

Sakusa miró con rabia la puerta y soltó un bufido 'no le hagas caso, solo le gusta molestarme' volvió su mirada a Atsumu y lo vio algo impactado así que preguntó 'estás bien? te molesta algo?' con un tono de preocupación en cada palabra, un Atsumu confundido respondió 'es sólo que ella me llamó por mi nombre y yo no se lo dije' y ahí todo tuvo sentido, Kiyoomi no sabía donde esconder su rostro, estaba muy seguro que se le notaba el rubor subir por sus mejillas, iba a vengarse de sus hermanos apenas Atsumu se fuera, oh y de Komori también.

Atsumu notó lo tensó que se puso Omi y una idea pasó por su cabeza '¿acaso les dijiste sobre mi Omi?' con ojos brillando de emoción, Kiyoomi le contestó apartado la mirada 'tal vez lo escucharon de Komori' la mirada se apagó y Atsumu asintió en compresión,"como si fuera a pasar que él hablara sobre mi con su familia" pensó Atsumu.

Terminaron sus chocolates en silencio y Kiyoomi empezó la charla pendiente, después de responder cada pregunta de Omi y quedar satisfecho, Atsumu abrió su bolso y sacó una caja envuelta.  
Kiyoomi lo miraba expectante por el artículo nuevo 'esto es para ti, antes de que digas algo, todo lo de aquí está limpio y Osamu lo envolvió así que todo está fuera de peligro' procedió a levantarse y acercarse para dejarlo sobre la cama.

Kiyoomi miró el regalo y lo abrirlo bajo la atenta mirada de Miya, no sin antes murmurar un pequeño gracias, estaba envuelto en un papel azul con estrellas, "bonito" pensó, dentro de la caja había más papeles de colores y los saco con cuidado, lo primero que notó fueron dulces??, oh eran esos dulces que comió con Atsumu una vez y le gustó, sonrió ante el recuerdo, después vio un pañuelo amarillo pero tenía su nombre bordado, se sentía suave, perfecto para guardarlo en su bolsillo y por último pero no menos importante un marco de fotos con estrellas, era hermoso el grabado, aunque la foto que tenía le disgusto un poco, era de las pocas fotos que se quitó con Miya, fue obligado por Komori el último día del campamento que compartieron en su último año.

Atsumu no despegó la mirada de Kiyoomi hasta que sacó todo lo que había en la caja, la tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro, 'me encanta, gracias Atsumu' escucho y observo una sonrisa más amplia en sus labios, 'aunque la foto es fea, pero de todas formas gracias, sobre todo el pañuelo' Atsumu estaba satisfecho, valió la pena todo el viaje hasta aquí solo por poder disfrutar de las sonrisas que le estaba regalando Kiyoomi.

Ahora llegó el momento de Atsumu, sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, ya llegó hasta aquí, a Omi le gustó su regalo y se notaba que estaba feliz, solo debía dar un paso más y completaría la cosas, "es momento Atsumu" se ánimo mentalmente y llamó la atención de Kiyoomi, 'Tengo un regalo más, pero quiero que cierres los ojos' Sakusa lo miró algo confundido pero asintió en respuesta '¿No es ninguna locura verdad? te juro que si es una broma te dejo dormir afuera Miya', Atsumu negó varias veces y entonces Sakusa cerró los ojos, estaba al borde de su cama, no había mucha distancia, se acercó lentamente y se plantó frente al pelinegro, acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Kiyoomi y con mucho cuidado las tomó y acercó sus labios para besar al otro.

Fue un toque suave, podía sentir como la respiración de Kiyoomi se aceleraba, sus labios se sentían bien, la boca del contrario se abrió y profundizó el beso, sintió un agarre en sus prendas, eran las manos de Sakusa en busca de acercarlos.  
El beso se rompió y se miraron, Miya estaba prácticamente atrapado entre las piernas de Sakusa, con las manos de él aún rodeándolo, sus manos acariciaban las mejillas del otro, pudo notar lo lindo que se veía, se acercaron para otro beso pero un golpe en la puerta los separó.

Tomoki aparece en la escena, observó a ambos sujetos y alzó la ceja en dirección a su hermano 'perdón creo que interrumpí algo' soltó una pequeña risa 'ya llegaron las pizzas y nuestros padres, pueden bajar y cenamos todos juntos' ambos jóvenes asintieron con rubor en sus mejillas y el mayor se retiró cerrando la puerta, Sakusa suspiró y se acomodó en su cama, sintió la presencia de Atsumu mirándolo desde arriba, notó una sonrisa ganadora, 'eso estuvo cerca, pero más importante ¿te gustó?' lo miraba expectante, Sakusa se levantó y agarró a Atsumu de la mano sacándolo de la habitación 'debemos bajar' fue lo único que dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y Atsumu se sintió un poco triste.

Cuando vio a los padres de Kiyoomi en la mesa borró cualquier pizca de tristeza y sonrió mientras se presentaba, los padres de Kiyoomi fueron muy amables, pudo observar como tanto Kiyoomi y Tomoki eran una copia exacta de su padre pero con rulos y Fumiko era igual de hermosa que su madre, la rubia se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, después de terminar la cena trajeron un pequeño pastel a medio comer y volvieron a cantar solo por la presencia de su nuevo invitado, Atsumu solo reía de las quejas y caras que hacía Kiyoomi a su familia, pero lo notaba más libre, parecía feliz.

Comieron el pastel que quedó y le ofrecieron a Atsumu quedarse a pasar la noche, de todos modos ese era el plan, sus padres se retiraron primero y ahora 2 pares de ojos miraban a los jóvenes en la mesa, los mayores se tiraron una mirada en complicidad y hablaron 'así que Miya-kun, ¿vas a ir a universidad igual que Kiyoomi?' preguntó Fumiko mientras lo miraba atentamente, 'en realidad no, me reclutaron en un equipo, así que la siguiente temporada estaré jugando' respondió mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba del pastel en su plato, era el turno de Tomoki 'así que una relación a distancia eh? espero que Kiyo vaya a todos tus juegos' dijo con un sonrisa, Atsumu casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo y Kiyoomi entró en shock, rápidamente le pasó un vaso con agua y pudo digerir, Kiyoomi respondió 'niisan no es lo que' pero no pudo terminar porque Atsumu interrumpió de golpe 'aún estoy esperando que Kiyoomi lo formalice, pero supongo que sí, espero verlo en todos los partidos posibles, mientras espero su regreso, verdad Omi?' lo último diciendo mientras miraba a los ojos de Kiyoomi. Estaba nervioso sí, Tomoki-san los descubrió, pero no se notaba molesto o algo, así que aprovecho la oportunidad y confrontó a Kiyoomi con todo, necesitaba su respuesta ahora.

Kiyoomi lo miró atónito, realmente estaba haciendo una escena enfrente de sus hermanos y más aún como se le ocurría a su hermano decir eso, APENAS SE BESARON, realmente solo quería desaparecer, decirle a sus hermanos sobre su interés amoroso fue una de sus peores ideas, lo estaba confirmando ahora.  
Suspiro cansado y respondió 'sí bueno lo que digas, no deberían ir a dormir o algo así? nosotros nos vamos ahora, buenas noches' se levantó y agarró a Atsumu de la mano otra vez y lo arrastró, este último quejándose y soltando un buenas noches mientras seguía a Kiyoomi. 

'creo que fuiste un poco directo' dice Fumiko mientras ríe.  
'es que si tu los hubieras visto, se que se estaban besando' ambos hermanos ríen de los pequeños enamorados.  
'se ven lindos juntos, espero que puedan lograrlo' se miran con compresión.  
'lo viste no? estaba sonriendo mientras le cantábamos y lo miraba todo el tiempo, se nota que esta feliz, me alegro por él'.  
Ambos hermanos estaban felices por ver a su pequeño hermano ser correspondido.

Al llegar a la habitación soltó la mano de Miya y lo confrontó '¿por qué dijiste eso? no debiste seguirles, solo van a molestar más y' fue interrumpido por un beso, 'lo siento Omi, pero íbamos a hablar de eso de todos modos no? en algún momento lo iban a saber', Kiyoomi apoyó su frente en el hombro de Atsumu y suspiro 'eres un idiota, nos interrumpieron y no debía ser así, ¿podemos acostarnos? me siento cansado'.

Atsumu asintió y acompañó a Kiyoomi a su cama, estuvo a punto de decir sobre dormir en el piso pero Omi lo frenó y le dijo que estaba bien si dormía con él, pero que debía cambiarse antes, Atsumu acepto feliz y agarra su bolso en busca de un cambio de ropa.  
Fue directo al baño, se cambió y lavo los dientes, al regresar notó que Omi estaba poniendo su regalo en su escritorio, sonrió feliz de estar en un lugar importante para el pelinegro.

Kiyoomi lo vio y le dijo que esperará mientras iba al baño, Atsumu asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, no podía dejar de ver esa foto, aprovecho el momento y quitó las fotos de lo que antes no pudo, notó varios mensajes de su hermano, Suna y Komori, decidió responder al menos molesto.

Osamu fue el pilar principal de que Atsumu estuviera aquí, si su gemelo no le hubiera dicho que se confesara antes de que Sakusa fuera a la universidad y que alguien más podría adelantarse al setter, entró en pánico por temor, no iba a dejar que nadie le quite a su casi Omi-kun y ahora estamos aquí.

Respondió lo más rápido y conciso posible antes de bloquear el teléfono y ver que Kiyoomi entraba con un vaso de agua en mano.  
Kiyoomi se sentó en su cama y llamó a Atsumu, se sentaron frente a frente en la cama, podían notar cada pequeño detalle, ninguno sabía quién estaba más enamorado en ese momento.

Tomó las manos de Atsumu y plantó un beso en sus nudillos 'oye Atsumu, gracias por venir, estoy muy feliz de poder verte y tenerte aquí' seguía con su mirada en sus manos juntas 'sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto no? puedo tocarte porque te conozco y aunque a veces seas molesto, siempre que estás cerca nunca haces nada incómodo para mí, aprecio mucho eso en serio' levantó la vista y sintió la vista algo borrosa 'ese beso fue todo lo que estuve esperando' una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ambos 'realmente estoy haciendo esto ahora, me siento tonto Atsumu, me haces sentir todo de amor y quiero verte, sentirte, escucharte, quiero todo eso y más, yo solo' estaba llorando, "ugh ahora no lágrimas tontas' pensó.

Miya apretó su agarre en las manos y habló 'se supone que yo debería estar diciendo mis sentimientos aquí, mal Kiyoomi mal, no viaje 6 horas en tren para no poder decir mi súper discurso, hasta lo escribí en mis notas' ambos soltaron una risa, sí, eso era algo que solo Atsumu podía lograr que fuera tan natural en él.  
'es mi momento así que guarda esas lágrimas sí?, quiero verte llorar solo de felicidad Omi', limpió las lágrimas de sus mejilla y continuó 'no hay mucho que agregar además de lo que acabas de decir, pero sabes Omi, tu realmente muy muy en serio me gustas mucho, casi tanto como el vóley' ambos vuelven a reír y ahora Kiyoomi tiene una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, se acerca para besarlo y lo corresponde, al separarse continua '¿quieres convertirte en mi As?, no importa cuánto tiempo te tome, yo te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario, solo para poder tenerte a mi lado de nuevo adentro y fuera de la cancha'.

Kiyoomi estaba perdido, estaba muy enamorado de un idiota del vóley, aunque él también lo era así que no se iba a quejar ahora 'esa es una forma muy peculiar de pedirme ser tu novio Miya, ¿acaso el vóley ocupa toda tu mente?' solo quiere molestarlo un poco 'oye eso fue muy sincero y mi discurso ya iba a tener efecto', "solo que se me olvidó por los nervios" pensó pero no lo dijo.

Sakusa se reía de su tonto novio, mientras el hacía pucheros por la burla que estaba recibiendo 'Omi malvado' dijo con un puchero en los labios y Sakusa se calló, 'aún no has respondido y te estas burlando de mí, Omi malo', cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una fingida molestia en el rostro, Sakusa rodó los ojos y contestó 'pensé que ya estaba claro que somos novios gran bebé tonto, no hagas esa cara que te ves feo' agarró las mejillas de Atsumu, beso su frente, su nariz, ambas mejillas y sus labios un par de veces, Miya estaba tan feliz que se lanzó encima de él y ahora ambos estaban acostados uno encima del otro sonriendo felizmente.

La cama no era tan grande para ambos adolescentes, pero fue suficiente para poder dormir cerca sin molestarse, Kiyoomi miraba a su ahora novio medio dormido en sus brazos y sonrió feliz, 'supongo que este fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir' pensó, volvió a besar la frente de Atsumu y este último lo miró 'Omi?' suelta en un pequeño tono adormilado, 'shhh duerme ya, se que estás cansado y yo también, buenas noches Miya', Atsumu cierra los ojos otra vez y se apega más a su novio y murmura un muy bajito 'Buenas noches Omi', tal vez Sakusa pueda acostumbrarse a esto, cuando estuvo seguro que Atsumu estaba dormido susurro 'Te amo Atsumu' y cerró los ojos, listo para descansar feliz.

En la mañana siguiente tanto Tomoki y Fumiko los encontraron abrazados en la cama, tomando mil fotos como evidencia pero felices de verlos juntos, Sakusa fue el primero en despertar y sonrió feliz al ver que Atsumu seguía ahí, dejó un beso en su mejilla, unos ojos dorados lo observaron y murmuró un buenos días, lo abrazó fuerte.

Después de un baño y desayuno cargado de bromas por los hermanos Sakusa, Atsumu debía volver y no quería despedirse, estuvo muy agradecido con Tomoki-san y Fumiko-san al felicitarlos cuando dijeron que eran novios oficialmente, los padres de Sakusa ya se habían ido así que no pudo despedirse de ellos, Kiyoomi avisó que iba a acompañar a Atsumu hasta la estación y salieron.

Mientras caminaban avisó a los demás que iba en camino a la estación, Sakusa habló de la nada mientras tomaba el meñique de Atsumu 'gracias Atsumu por todo, en serio estoy muy feliz' lo decía mientras lo miraba, tal vez su mascarilla esté cubriendo su sonrisa pero el sabía que estaba ahí, 'por supuesto Omi-kun, soy el mejor novio que puedes pedir, viajaría mucho más lejos si es necesario solo para verte feliz' ambos sonrieron, estaban muy felices, después de tanto tiempo estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.

Caminaron así hasta que llegaron a la estación y se separaron 'Hasta aquí esta bien, no es necesario que entres si hay mucha gente' Sakusa negó con la cabeza y estiro del bolso a Atsumu para entrar, faltaban 5 minutos para que el tren de Atsumu llegará, mientras estaban hablando se le ocurrió una idea a Kiyoomi, agarró la bufanda atada por el bolso y la rodeó por el cuello de Atsumu, no había mucha gente mirándolos así que se bajó la mascarilla y dejó un beso en los labios de Atsumu, mientras trataba de cubrirse con la bufanda, apenas se separaron subió la mascarilla y apartó la mirada, Atsumu estaba rojo, agradeció tener la bufanda cerca y poder cubrir su sonrojo.  
El tren llegó y se dieron un pequeño abrazo, Atsumu entró y se despidió mientras agitaba su mano 'Nos vemos pronto Omi-Kun' y se fue.

Mientras Sakusa iba camino a su casa, se preguntaba si Atsumu encontró ya su abrigo en su bolso y si le gustaría el detalle, una notificación en su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observa las reacciones del nombrado, contento con lo que logró, sonríe y piensa en lo afortunado que son de haberse conocido y estar juntos ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado y notado los pequeños detalles.  
> Investigué un poco para los detalles de la historia, también les puse nombre a los hermanos de Sakusa tratando de combinar.  
> Espero seguir compartiendo con ustedes lo que voy creando.  
> Un agradecimiento a Chris y Bel por su opines sobre la historia y los ánimos para subirlo, las adoro chicas.  
> Nos vemos en otra historia~


End file.
